1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including an organic electroluminescence element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device which includes an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, denoted by organic EL element) is used in an image display. In the display device including the organic EL element, higher definition has been required.